Tragic love
by diva103
Summary: This is my version of Romeo and Juliet a version with characters we are all familiar with
1. Holes

**A/N**

**Hi guys, this is going to be great. Have you heard of or like the story of Romeo and Juliet? Well then this is the story for you...**

Holes, holes so many holes. I could feel them spreading their pain and suffering through out my body. Another day without Edward is like i am dead and never going to return to heaven. As the days drag on i loose track of where and when i am. I am so depressed and lonely. It is like i need something to happen so that i can begin to start patching up the holes. I need _him..._

Charlie was up early as per usual and i made him breakfast as usual. I don't know how he would survive with out me around to cook for him. He is such a lousy cooker. I smiled at the thought of Charlie trying to make his own meals. Him dropping and spilling and tripping. It was so funny i could not help but feel a little lighter at heart.

I made Charlie his usual eggs for breakfast and i had some plain toast with butter. I was not very hungry. Dad was always so pushy. He desperately wanted me to get out more because me being depressed scared him. He said i needed a new life. A life where i could forget about the person who i hated to mention. I could still see his pure golden eyes piercing my very soul.

"Bells." Dad's voice broke my concentration. "Yeah dad." I replied, still in my dreaming fantasy. " I have been worried about you Bells, its not normal to be cooped up in your room all day. Go and hang out with some of your friends, like Jessica."

"Dad Jess and I are going to the beach this afternoon. It is probably too cold to swim but we can still hang out." As is said this i thought of the plan that was developing in my brain.


	2. A girl's day out

**A/N **

**Glad you are going on to read chapter 2:Plans. I hope you like it...**

It was noon and i took my truck down to La Push. The only beach i really liked and knew. I saw Jess standing on the soft sand her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey Jess." I replied with about as much enthusiasm as i felt. " You were supposed to be here ages ago. I have been waiting here for ages!" She hissed. "Sorry Jess i lost track of time." I replied sheepishly. Actually i was in my room writing about my plan and what i was going to do.

"Mike is so quiet now i don't know why." He doesn't talk to me anymore." Jessica replied sadly. I dint saying anything knowing that whatever comfort i tried to give her she would accuse me of making Mike so quiet. That actually was probably the reason. Time flied as me and Jess walked on the beach. Talking about school and how things were going. We decided we were getting hungry and decided to pop over to the local ice cream parlour. I had choc mint my favourite and Jess had rainbow.

"Jess have you ever felt like you know you really want to do something but you find it really hard to do?" As i said this i felt sad for soem strange reason. "No not really why?'' She asked;curious. " Dunno just asking, dont worry."

We went to the cinemas because it was only two and Charlie expected me back at nine. Jess suggested a romance movie called When i met LOVE. Of course i disagreed. I could not watch romantic movies anymore. With out him around. It hurt too much.

Instead we watched a movie called Breaking Dawn about vampires and stuff. Half way through the movie i could not take it anymore. Even movies with anything to do with vampires made the holes in my chest wider and harsher. I left with Jess close on my tail. "Where do you think you're going,the movie is not even half way?'' I just need some fresh air that's all, you go in i will join you in a minute." I replied;short of breath.

"I will only go back in if you tell me what is going on!" Jess exclaimed. I could see the determination on her face. I knew i was not going to get out of this one easily.

"I just don't feel well and watching vampire movies doesn't make it any better." I shook a little as i said the word _vampire_.

"Jess seemed to buy it. Well then it is only seven thirty and Charlie expects you at nine so lets go out to dinner, how about Stars they are having a special on meals today?"

"That's a good idea i will just go inside and get my bag and we can go, i hope you don't mind about missing the movie."

"That's ok it was getting a little boring anyway." Jess smiled warmly. Strangely i felt comforted by that smile Jess gave me. For all i knew it could be one of her sneaky smiles that i hate but for some reason it felt different today.

Out of nowhere i had a vision of _him_ his cheeky but sweet smile i always loved. Compared to that Jess's smile was nothing." So are we going or not?" Jess asked. She must have noticecd me day dreaming. I do that alot nowadays.

It was around seven when we got to the restaurant. I had creamy carbonara pasta and Jess had pizza. All i can say is that was the quietest dinner i had ever eaten. After dinner we ordered some coke and i barely touched minr. After ages of silence I was the first one to speak "What's on your mind Jess you have been so quiet." "Nothing i was just thinking...Do you think we could do this again some time it was fun, i really did not mind missing out on the movie if that is what's making you so quiet." " Oh no don't worry about me Jess i am fine i was just thinking too..." It was around eight and me and Jess were chatting away. I didn't realise what the time was until i looked at my watch.

"Oh Jess i have to go Charlie expected me back home an hour ago, sorry i have to rush off like this. I hope you don't mind.'' Jess looked at me with pure understanding." Yeah go ahead i will pay for tonight." My mouth opened to disagree but she did not give me any time. Before i knew it she had handed me my bag and i was out the door in my truck.

I knocked on the front door. No one answered. I just realised a note had been left on the rug outside the door. I picked it up and read with curiosity: Hi Bella, sorry i din't tell you. I am at Billy's house you can come down if you want. Love Charlie.

I decieded not to go the Jacob's and took the key fromn under the mat. The house was completely dark. As is walked in i saw that the tv had been left on. I turned on all the lights and got changed into my night dress. I was very tired so i went to bed straight away. There was something strange about that note Charlie gave me.

I scanned the page one more time as if to memorise it and fell into a troubled sleep. I didn't dream sweet dreams anymore...

**A/N Hope you liked chapter 2**

**I am a massive twilight fan i watched New Moon recently it was awesome!  
**


	3. No one home

**A/N I really enjoy making this story plz give me some reviews so i can know how many chapters it should go for :D**

I woke up in the morning with the bright sun flashing in my eyes. I must have slept in. I checked my clock, it was eleven in the morning. I went downstairs to check on Charlie. He was not home.I went to the kitchen bench to see if he had left me another note but the bench was empty. Again i felt that horrible lowliness. The holes widened in my chest as i thought of what it would be like if Carlisle and his family came back. So much happier would i be.

I guessed Charlie had gone to Bily's again so i made some breakfast. I had pancakes with maple syrup and sugar. Sugar was the thing i needed right now. A good big dose of it. I also made some tea with an extra teaspoon of sugar. I actually found it too sweet but i didn't care. I needed something strong. I went upstairs and got started on my homework. It was math and it was hard so it kept my mind off things i didn't want to think about.

It was around two in the afternoon when i finished my homework. i went downstairs to see if Charlie had come home. There was no one there. That was weird. Charlie is always back at one for lunch. I wonder what would be keeping him. I decided to call Billy. Maybe he could help.

"Hey Billy It is Bella, I was just wondereing but have you seen Charlie because i have not seen him since yesterday." He knew there was worry in my voice. For the fist time since i have been in Forks i have felt lonely without Charlie around. "No sorry Bella, the last time i saw him was yesterday when he came over to my place. He left around two because he said he had to go to work and check out that case on the murders in Seattle." Those were the words i was afraid to hear. "Thanks anyway Billy, say hi to Jake for me." I hung up.

This was really getting me worried. I decided to just stay in my room and read Wuthering Heights. I was up to chapter fifteen and there were only two chapters to go. It was three in the afternoon. I decided to go to dad's work and see him there. I was probably getting all worked up for nothing.

"Hey Bella, it is unusual for you to come here with out your dad." He smiled warmly at me. "Hi Sergeant Philip i was actually wondering if you knew where he was." I was scared at what the answer might be. " Charlie left here yesterday afternoon i thought he went home." I smiled casually to him and told him he was probably going to the shops for a coffee. I left the station with a horrible feeling in my stomach.

I decided i would wait until tomorrow and then i would start panicking. So for the rest of the day i layed about at home. Thinkning about _him _and how amazing i would feel if he were here right now. It was ten and i was still wide awake. Expecting Charlie to come bursting through the door and explaining why he didn't call me. He never did. At twelve i finally fell asleep. I woke with the sound of the door opening. I slept on the couch downstairs that night so i could greet Charlie when he came home.

I leaped to my feet and bounded to the door.

I opened it wide getting ready for Charlie to embrace me but when i opened my eyes clearly i saw it was not Charlie at all. It was Sergeant Philip. "Hi Bella sorry to disturb you at this time of night but this is urgent." He spoke fast and shook slightly as he said the word urgent.

I was almost too frightened to what he meant by urgent. I could feel that something terrible had happened. I was aboout to find out something that would change me forever. "Hi Phil what is the problem?''


	4. Death would be better than life

**A/N Hope you liked chapter 1-3 so far. Hope you keep reading.**

I stopped myself from yelling as he just stood there. With a blank expression on his face. I stood still even as i started to get shivers down my spine. "Bella your father...Charlie is d-e-a-d." I saw tears start to spring in his face. "He was thought to of been murdered, we are doing all we can to find his killer, I am soo sorry Bella!" I stood still my face showed no expressions that i knew of. I wouldn't and couldn't believe it. Charlie was the only person which gave my life purpose he was DEAD!!

"It caaannt be true." I stuttered. " I am sorry Bella, you can keep the house the station has taken care of it." With a tip of his hat and a sad tearful expression on his face he leaped into his car and was gone. That night was probably one of the worst nights of my life. I cried and cried until i couldn't cry any more. I was now completely dead. Edward was gone and now Charlie is gone. I did not know what to do with my life. There was no point in living anymore.

I stayed awake all night and in the morning i drove to Jacob's house.

Jake answered the door and saw the devastation on my face. "Hey Bella, what is wrong? You look really down today." He smiled at me but when he saw i was upset he came to me and cuddled me so tightly i couldn't breathe. "Can't breathe!" I managed to gasp. Immediately he loosened his grip.

"So what is the matter?" Jacob would never give up until i told him so i started off slowly saying "You know how there have been lots of murders in Seattle and i didn't see Charlie for three days." Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Finally Jacob understood. He hugged me very tightly but he was warm and comfortable so i didn't pull back. "He's DEAD Jacob and it's all my fault!!" I cried so loudly the whole world would've heard me. "Bella you can't blame this on yourself, it isn't your fault." He comforted me the best he could. I stayed over at his house that night.I couldn't bare to go home and find it empty once more.

Charlie's body was never found (I wonder why) so we had a memorial service at the church next morning. I laid down a bunch of beautiful roses on his plaque. Roses were Charlie's favourite. I did not stop crying during the ceremony. Even at the end everyone had left but i felt like i was glued to the spot. Unable to move.

What had i done to deserve this. I would much rather i had died then let anyone else get hurt.

For many nights and days i stayed at Jacob's not going to school and never leaving the house. I wasn't worried about Victoria anymore. I couldn't care less. Infact to die would probably be the best thing that had ever happened to me. Jacob stayed with me every day and night even when i begged him to go to school. He shouldn't give up his life just because i felt like mine was over.

I lay awake for many nights thinking about Charlie and Edward. I didn't care if i mentioned Edward's name anymore. I was already dead. There was nothing that could make me feel worse than i did now.

Without Jacob i don't know what i would have done. How much worse it could have been.

All i knew is that there was still no reason to live any longer...

**A/N Thanks for reading. I may end up doing another 2 chapters for this story. I love writing it. I hope you love reading it too!!  
**


	5. La Push

**A/N Glad you came back for chapter five of Tragic Love!!**

I loved Edward there was nothing in the world that could change that. Even if he didn't want me only made me more desperate to get him back. There was nothing now in Forks. Jacob was my best friend. He at least understood how i felt.

I wasn't afraid when he told me he was a werewolf. He would always be the Jacob i always knew, and besides a girl who loves vampires isn't not allowed to like both werewolves and vampires. It still hurt a little when i mentioned Edward and vampires. It didn't matter much h because the hole in my chest was probably the worst it could get since Charlie died.

I knew that Victoria still wanted me dead for the death of her mate James. I didn't care. I just went about my daily life of sitting at Jake's doing nothing. Thinking of Edward and Charlie.

Still i was afraid to see her again. Her angry fiery red hair and her piercing eyes still haunted my nightmares. I never ever dreamed peacefully after Charlie died. I decided to go outside of the house. For the first time in weeks. The sunlight hit my eyes first. Burning them with it's radiant glow. The air felt so fresh and clean i couldn't help myself but walk out. Even with Jacob's warning about Victoria still being after me. He said not to leave the house until he was with me. I ignored his protest in my mind.

I decided to drive to La Push beach and chill for a few minutes. I decided to go swimming. I took out my bikini and went to the ladies bathroom to get changed. I was wearing my favourite blue and white polka dot bikini's. The sand was warm and silky beneath my feet. I tiptoed down to the water's edge and put my feet in.

The water was crystal clear. I could see my feet on the bottom. The water was calm and cool. Finally after weeks of sadness and depression this made me feel slightly more alive. I decided to go in a bit water was so cool and inviting i couldn't help myself.

I dived in. A rush of cool and calmness came over me. I was completely relaxed. I wanted to stay under forever it was that good. Unfortunately for me i wasn't a fish. I slowly bobbed up to the surface. I broke through the smooth still glass. The water trickled down my pale white skin. I opened my eyes and turned towards shore.

I saw Jessica on the beach with Mike. Obiously they had made up and were together again. I swam back to shore. "Hey Jess, hi Mike!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh Bella we didn't see you there were you really swimming it is way too cold for that." Jess caught my glance as i looked at her a and Mike.

She seemed to understand. In her eyes i could see that she was thanking me for talking to her about it. It seemed to work. "So how are things with you and Jacob?" Mike asked curiously. "Oh they're great i answered halfheartedly. Jess and Mike also knew about the death of Charlie. They knew better than to bring it up in front of me.

"We'd better go Bella we are late Mike's dad is expecting us for dinner, cya." She hugged me and strolled of with her 'prince charming'.

Wow i thought. It can't be dinner already. I had better get back home to make dinner for Charl...I didn't finish the sentence. The sudden sadness gripped me like a hook on a worm. I slowly walked back to the truck still dripping wet but not caring at all.

I turned on the truck and the sudden heat from the heater caught me off guard. I thought Jacob was next to me. When i turned i saw nothing. Just the passenger seat in the truck. I decided i wouldn't go back yet. I had that horrible feeling. I just wanted to curl up and die.

**A/N Chapter 6 is the last chapter hoep you like it!! :D**


	6. Happiness at last

**A/N Thanks for reading the final chapter of Tragic Love...**

It was late at night when i finally got back from the beach. I had a shower and put on my dressing gown. Jacob wasn't home he must be out with the pack. I decided to watch tv. Bad idea. The first thing i saw was the headline saying "Murders in Seattle rising by ten percent." I quickly turned off the TV. I went to bed earlier than usual. Around one in the morning.

It was morning and when i woke up i found Jacob was near my side. His hand was on my forehead. Shhhhh it's ok Bella everything's ok. WWWhat are you doing Jacob. I asked still half asleep. "You were talking in your sleep about your bloodsucker friend, you were crying." He looked on me sympathetically.

"Stop Jake i am ok I'm just tired that's all." He told me to back to sleep and relax. Of course because i was so stubborn to refuse. I couldn't feel my legs. Finally i had enough strength to get out of bed. Jacob helped me out supporting my waist as i unsteadily climbed out of bed.

I made the usual eggs and bacon for breakfast. Jacob had a day off today. His pack were relaxing today since it was a Saturday. Jacob had three servings. Today i was going to go back to Forks and get some of my possessions from the house.

It was noon and i decided to head off. Of course Jacob had to ask if i was going to be ok going back 'home.' I assured him i was fine.

I drove straight back to my house without thinking a word in my mind. Once i got there i had that sad lonely feeling i always did since Charlie's death. I walked up the steps to the front door. I took the keys from my pocket and hesitantly clicked it in place.

The house was pitch black. For some reason darkness scared me i raced to turn on the lights. The house looked normal. I could still imagine the image of Charlie sitting on the couch. So intent on watching his game. I slowly walked upstairs to my room. It was dark and gloomy. It was also dusty because i hadn't cleaned it for two months.

I looked in my draw. The first thing i saw brought tears to my eyes. It was a photo of when i was two with Charlie and Renee. I was heartbroken. I snatched the photo from the draw grabbed all my other belongings and raced out of the house. What a wimp i am. I decided to go and see if there were any messages from the phone.

I lifted the phone to my ear. The first message was from sergeant Phil saying how sorry he was about Charlie. The second one interested me. There was a soft velvety voice who gave me this message. My heart leaped in my chest. The person said "I know about Charlie and Bella i am so sorry for hurting you i miss you so much but i can't return. I love you." And then the answering machine went blank.

I imagined Edward. His golden eyes piercing mine. I was devastated to find that no matter what i did and wished Edward was never coming back. I should have known that by now but the sudden hope of his return i had before was no where near me now.

I ran from the house and never turned back. I ran way past my car and into the near by forest. My head was spinning. I couldn't breathe. I loved Edward, why wouldn't he come back. Now that he knew that Charlie;the only person i would have lived for was dead. Jacob and Renee would forget about me someday. I ran far away. The trees and bushes flashed behind me as i ran, tears streaming down my face.

I decided i was never going back i would stay out here for the rest of my life. At least then i wouldn't have to think about Edward or Charlie. I stopped dead in my tracks and crumpled to he ground. My hair was a mess and my face was scarred from tears. I lay still for a good half hour. Hoping and waiting for death to come.

Finally i awoke from my nightmare. I was still in the forsest. I must have fallen asleep. i slowly and weakly rose from my place onthe ground. Heart broken and shattered. I was surrounded my the lush green of the trees and ferns. It was a beautiful sight. Right now i could not care less. Nothing in the world seemed beautiful anymore.

I walked for another hour until i saw someone standing in my tracks. I stopped dead. "Hello Bella." Replied the calm silvery voice. And then i realised who it was. It was not Edward but Aro from the volturi. Frightened and weak i replied "Hello Aro what brings you here in Forks?" My voice shook unsteadily. I thought i was going to faint.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Where is your Edward?The one who loved you so much he would have died for you." He replied slyly. That broke my mood. Before i knew it i was down on the ground crying so hard i couldn't hear my own breathing. "Shh it's ok Bella, I have an offer for you. We find you very interesting and would be delighted if you would join the volturi. I gasped. Not comprehending what he was asking of me. "I am sorry Aro but i must decline. Without Edward there is nothing i want more in the world but to die.

Somehow Aro seemed overwhelmed with happiness at my decision. His eyes sparked with triumph. "So you are sure that this is your decision?'' He asked. " Yes i am sure." I replied shakily. Out of no where the whole volturi group came out. Jane caught my eye. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Well i am sorry Bella but we will have to kill you, you know too much to stay alive." Aro progressed slowly towards me. As if he was waiting for the scream and for me to start running. I didn't move. As all the vampires moved towards me i said "I love you Edward and i always will."

The vampires moved in for the kill. I stood motionless and content to think that this was the end of my miserable life.

The pain struck me first. Jane had crushed my legs with a swift kick of her legs. I screamed in pain but made no attempt to move. I was going to die. Soon enough all the other vampires joined in i was being thrown all around the place. Each time i was thrown i could hear my own piercing scream. I was bleeding heavily. Before i knew it i was thrown towards the nearest tree. I heard the crashing sound as i hit solid wood. My mind went blank.

Somehow i knew the volturi were moving in for the final blow. They would suck my blood and i would die. I waited unconsciously fort the pain the begin. It never did. I heard someone scream in the distance and was awake enough to find the volturi had gone and in ther place stood an angel. So beautiful i didn't know what to do. He picked me up and i could feel the wind against my face as he ran. And then there was darkness.

*

Edward ran with the dying Bella in his arms. There was no way he could save her. She had too many injuries. He was going to the only place he knew so that he could die with her. The volturi's wind whipped against his stone face. He was crying so hard as he ran. "What have i done. I left her to protect her and now i have been the death of the person i swore i would keep alive." He pushed his face against Bella's bleeding torn cheek. He wept with all his heart that this was just a horrible nightmare.

Finally he made it to the castle. With Bella limp in his arms. He walked straight past the guards and into the main throne room. He laid Bella on the ground and walked directly up to Aro. Before he knew it he was on his knees begging for death. The volturi declined. "I will go against every law that i was made to in force, i will kill i will show us to the world. Just please kill me. I don't wish to live anymore."

Aro's face turned grave. He looked at Jane and then at the other members of the volturi as if to calculate their votes. "Please!" Edward begged. "I need to die with her she doesn't have long left!"

Finally the volturi acknowledged Edward. Before he knew it he was in horrible pain. He looked at Bella as if she was the crutch that kept him from fighting his attacckers. The olturi left Edward dying and left the room.

Edward and Bella were alone at last.

Bella slightly opened her eyes and saw Edward lying next to her. He cried out in joy. And moved slowly to his side.

Edward said "Bella i am so sorry, i will never leave you again."

"It is alright my love, we are finally at peace." I cradled myself in Edwards arms.

"Bella i love you with all my heart and all my soul." Edward cried.

"Edward i love you!" I cried as my last breathe escaped lips....

**A/N Thanks for reading Tragic love. I can't believe i am feeling sad from writing my own story!!**


End file.
